Umbrella
by lily4
Summary: Hello! This is a songfic, about S+S. Not the usual I write, but it's different and I know that it is sad, but I still hope you'll like it. R&R please :)


Hello!  
  
I hope everybody is feeling like reading a songfic because I feel like writing  
one. When I heard this song, I knew I was going to write a fic about it. It's so  
cute but at the same time so sad. Well, read to find out! BUT DON'T KILL ME! ;)  
( The song is between " " )  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran knew it was now or never. And, it was going to be now because he wasn't  
one of these guys who never do something because they are shy, after all, he was now  
the leader of the Li clan. But this was the very first time he felt fear.   
  
With his bouquet of roses, he pressed Sakura's doorbell. After waiting a long time,  
Sakura opened the door... and revealed her crying. Syaoran tried to console her,  
but couldn't  
  
"Did you like the flowers I sent?  
You could've called to thank me,  
well you could've called."  
  
Together, they walked to the park while Syaoran was still trying to know what was  
going on with Sakura. He didn't succeed there too. They were standing on the  
bridge next to the park, Sakura and Syaoran facing each other: Sakura crying,  
and Syaoran worried about her. So he did the only thing a guy could have in his situation  
when he couldn't know why she was crying and when she couldn't stop crying: he  
bent near her to kiss her. But... Sakura took a few steps back, still crying.  
Syaoran was feeling very unconfortable.  
  
"I tried to kiss you  
on Brooklyn Avenue,  
but you got in your car, before I could move."  
  
Seeing her cry like this made Syaoran realize how beautiful she was. Even when  
crying she was sooo beautiful!  
  
"I've been falling like the rain,  
but you've got your umbrella in my way."  
  
'Well Sakura, he said, I don't know why you are crying, and I'm really concerned about  
you. I wish I could console you but I can't since you don't want to tell me what's  
going on. I'm more than concerned Sakura and I think you know it, I love you Sakura.'  
  
She took a few steps back again. Looking Syaoran in the eyes, and then she looked  
at the ground.   
  
"Fists and fingers, tongues and teeth.  
I want to see you, I'm tired of my dreams;  
nights of wishing, I could open my mouth  
and when I finally did speak, you were nowhere to be found."  
  
"I've been falling like the rain--  
you've got your umbrella in my way again"  
  
She stopped crying.  
  
'Ummm.... Syaoran... I... I...' Sakura said, having trouble to speak because of  
her crying.  
  
But Syaoran understood what it meant before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"I had the sun in my hands  
I had the sun in my hands  
'til you said you liked the rain.  
I had it all in my hands, I had it all  
but I gave it all away."  
  
'Well, it's ok Sakura, I understand. Now at least you know it...' he said.  
  
She ran away, crying.  
  
"Did I scare you off, by being honest?  
how come we never see the end, 'til it's right there upon us?  
If you want, I can go away,  
but like the rain, I'll come again some other day."  
  
Then, he turned back and started to walk to his apartment.  
  
"I've been falling like the rain--  
you've got your umbrella in my way again.  
One of these days I'm going to come along in the middle of sunshine and be a  
little sunshower  
make you rise up like a flower, and you can be my little daisy, be my daisy."  
  
'Or my little cherry, be MY cherry.....' Syaoran said before starting to cry.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? ok, I know you all want to kill me. Let me explain something  
though. Sakura was crying because when she opened the door, she understood it all,  
and because she didn't feel the same way, she started crying. She didn't want  
Syaoran to be sad, but I think it didn't change anything, hey? I like the song  
and I wanted to write a fic about it and well, that's it! :) Ja ne minna-san!  
  
lily 


End file.
